Unexpected Meeting
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: Ciel is in a coffee shop on a cold day. He literally bumps into a girl and they hit it off. Modern AU. CielxOC, commissioned as a bribe by LadyxPhantomhive. No flames. R&R. Rated T for a little bit of mild language and one- oops! I'm not allowed to give away the ending!


**A/N: This was written as a bribe. I told LadyxPhantomhive that I would write her a Ciel x OC if she finished my round of the Kuroshitsuji Death Note Dating Game. So here it is! Sorry if Ciel is OOC. He probably is.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need one?**

A slim, dark-haired teenage boy in a black fedora and skinny jeans stepped into the London café. It was a welcome break from the driving wind outside, but many other people seemed to have had the same idea. The cozy room was filled to the brim with everyone from young couples caught up in intimate conversation to businesspeople discussing business to old men bickering over chess. The door opened again, letting in a petite girl. She was wearing black eyeliner far thicker than his. The eyeliner matched her knit hat with earflaps and wool pea coat. Her dark purple skinny jeans were the only splash of color below her neck, where a knit scarf of the same color stood out against her pale skin and blonde bob. She wiped her combat boots on the doormat and got in line behind the dark-haired boy. A girl with blood-red hair and a sweatshirt to match tripped over nothing and pushed the slight boy behind her into the blonde at the end of the line.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she replied in an American accent. "By the way, I'm Kate Roswell."

"Ciel Phantomhive," her said, shaking her hand.

"I'd talk about the lovely weather, but I'm really not supposed to lie."

Ciel didn't laugh, but his visible blue eye (the other was hidden by his shaggy hair) twinkled and one corner of his mouth curled up in a smile.

"Yes, it is rather dismal. It's a great day for curling up on the sofa with a good book, though."

"Definitely," Kate agreed. "But I think the weather here is always dismal. Much more so than in the States."

The redhead in front of them ordered a peppermint mocha with extra whipped cream, and then it was their turn to order.

"Ladies first," offered Ciel politely.

"No, no," said Kate. "You were in line first."

Ciel protested, but was finally told by the grumpy barista to make up their minds or get out.

"Extra-large Earl Grey," he said. "Extra sugar, no cream."

"You?" the barista asked Kate.

"Hmm," she mused. "Same."

Ciel put enough money on the counter for both of them.

"You don't need to do that," said Kate. "I have money."

"Well, how about I pay for your drink and you sit with me?" Ciel offered.

Kate blushed at the proposition. It was almost a date, with him buying her a drink and them sitting together. Should she accept?

"Fine," she said. "But don't you _dare_ try anything. I have mace."

"Please," he scoffed, shoving the change into his pocket. "What kind of gentleman would that make me?"

She rolled her eyes as they found a tiny table for two in the corner.

"You're so old-fashioned," Kate remarked.

Ciel smiled a tiny smile, but a real one nonetheless. He seemed amused by her blunt attitude. For a moment, he just looked at her. The raindrops in her hair, her pale blue eyes that sparkled in the dim light, even her earring-less pierced ears. He wanted to brush her bangs away from her face or some other 'romantic' gesture, but she had mace. And something told Ciel that she was prepared to use it.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"You," he said, as if it was obvious. "What did you think I was looking at, the girl who fell on me?"

The girl in question was across the room, giggling at something her brown-haired boyfriend had said.

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

"I did?" he said innocently.

Kate facepalmed just as the barista set their drinks in front of them.

"Yes," Kate said once the sullen lady had left.

"Have I ever told you that you're very cute when you're aggravated?" Ciel said.

Kate blushed furiously and took a sip of her tea. When she swallowed, he asked her again. "Have I?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you just did," said Kate. "It's the oldest in the book. Why?"

"Because it's true." The fading blush reappeared on the blonde's face. "I'm totally serious."

Kate shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

"Hey, this is really good!" she said, obviously trying to change the subject.

Ciel tasted the tea.

"Pretty good."

A Goth rock song came on, and Kate started to softly sing along.

"Do you like this kind of music?" asked Ciel.

"Like it? I love it! This is one of my favorites!" Kate exclaimed.

Over tea, they learned both important things and trivia about the other. Finally, Ciel looked at his watch.

"Shit!" he hissed. "I'm late!" In a louder voice, he added, "Kate, I'm really sorry, but my work shift at the library started five minutes ago. I wish I could stay longer. Maybe I could call you?"

"Maybe," she said. He started to get up, then stopped for a moment.

"If I did this," he murmured, "would you use your mace on me?"

"Did what?" Kate asked.

In answer, Ciel leaned in and kissed her briefly on one red cheek.

"No," she whispered.

"Thanks," he said.

He dropped a paper napkin on the table, then exited the café briskly. Kate unfolded the napkin. On it was the name Ciel Phantomhive, a phone number, and a short message.

Call me soon. I'm free Sundays.

And that's just what she did.


End file.
